Not Alone
Not Alone is a song written and recorded by American rock band Linkin Park that originally appears on a compilation album, Download to Donate for Haiti. It is the twenty-first single by the band. The song is the opening track on the album. In addition for the song to be released as a single, it was partially released early on January 19, 2010 with the release of the album as a promotional single. The CD single of the song was released after a long time i.e. almost two years after the release of the album because of the release of the band's fourth studio album, A Thousand Suns. The single was never played live in any of the tour and concerts. Background It is said that the electronic elements in the band's fourth studio album has its roots from this song. Mike Shinoda and Rick Rubin together released the single. This is the one and only single from the compilation album. The song was also included in the album Download to Donate for Haiti V2.0 as a track which is a sequel for the compilation album. The band also included an instrumental song "Issho Ni" in the third sequel of the Download to Donate album, Download to Donate for Japan. Commercial performance The song has over 115,000 downloads as the release of promotional single. The same figures of progress was shown by the album. The single is the least successful single by the band, whereas it is the fourth most successful promotional single by the band after the hit singles like "A Light That Never Comes", "Lying from You" (promotional) and "Powerless". The song has raised over $148,350 for the Haiti earthquake. Music Video The music video of the song was released on March 2, 2010 on YouTube, iTunes and Myspace. The video was directed by Bill Boyd. The video is a footage type music video. It contains footage of the tragedy and crisis took place in Haiti after the Earthquake. It also contains an advertisement for the compilation album in the end of the video. The video shows how people from Haiti survived in an earthquake crisis, with dozens of people injured during the crisis, many people dead during and after the crisis, and how they grew upset after the crisis, and people getting free stuff from other people who came from the United States of America, before serving up food for the people of Haiti, etc. During the video, it shows Linkin Park recording and composing on the song for the compilation album as the band's single -- Chester Bennington doing the vocals, Mike Shinoda and Brad Delson composing the song while in recording session with the rest of the band, Rob Bourdon working on the drums, Dave Farrell on the bass, and Joe Hahn on the synthesizer and scratches. Track Listing ;CD Single * Stream ;Enhanced content on CD * Not Alone (Official Music Video) Lyrics I break down, fear is sinking in The cold comes, racing through my skin Searching for a way to get to you Through the storm you... Go, giving up your home Go, leaving all you've known You are not alone With arms up, stretched into the sky With eyes like, echoes in the night Hiding from the hell that you've been through Silent one, you... Go, giving up your home Go, leaving all you've known You go, giving up your home Go, leaving all you've known You are not alone (Instrumental break) You go, giving up your home Go, leaving all you've known You go, giving up your home Go, you are not unknown You are not alone You are not unknown You are not alone Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs